


Jealousy

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple kiss, or wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Post-VMA. Disclaimer: I don't own any of 1D and other celebrities mentioned.

He didn’t know what was going through his mind when he kissed her. He was just so excited that they won the award and didn’t realize that his lips was going to her lips instead of her cheek. He knew it was an innocent kiss but he didn’t know if Harry was having the same thought as him or not. As Niall looked over, his heart felt a slightly pang when he saw Harry kissed Katy on the lips, as he did seconds ago. 

 

Harry grinned widely after he kissed Katy. He was barely contained to control himself when he saw Niall, his _supposed to be_ boyfriend was kissing the pretty girl in front of his own eyes. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned over and kissed Katy on the lips too, just like Niall did. His eyes went through Niall’s face for a moment and he can see a flash of hurt across Niall’s face. Serve you right, Harry thought. 

 

**

 

It was a blur of moment for them as they were celebrating their winning at the after parties. Harry watched as Niall chatted up with his long term crush, Demi as the girl laughed out loud at Niall’s joke. Harry didn’t know how to describe his feeling at the moment. He was hurt that Niall didn’t seem to mind him at all, but part of him understood that they were not supposed to act like an item in front of public eyes. At least that was what they agreed to. And when Harry spotted Niall was grinning happily while taking a picture with the next girl in line, Miley, he decided to stop wallowing in his self-pity and strode out to meet the girl who was eyeing him for quite a long time at the party. 

 

Niall watched as Harry smooched with Taylor and he couldn’t help but frowned. Harry’s arm was around her waist for couple of hours, not that Niall counted, but they seemed to attach at their hips until after the party ended. He knew it was not fair to be mad at Harry for something that they had agreed to do but part of him was wishing that Harry would smooch with him instead. 

 

**

 

“You kissed her first!!” Harry’s voice boomed through the hotel room. 

 

“I didn’t mean to! I said I was sorry, okay? What more do you want?!” Niall’s voice was nearly hysterics as he tried to match with Harry’s. 

 

“Oh yeah?! What about Demi? Your long term crush, huh?” 

 

“What about her? We just chatted up. And I told you that I only fancied her for her strength and only as a friend. And we were only chatting, not like you and Taylor!” Niall huffed angrily. 

 

“Well, it looked like you did more than a chat. What about the other girls that you’ve been _‘chatting’_ up to, huh?” 

 

“Look, I don’t want to argue now. We’re tired and..” Niall trailed tiredly but Harry didn’t seem to bulge. 

 

“No! I’m sick and tired of you acting around like you’re friends with all of the girls and try to flirt with them in front of my eyes!” Harry spat angrily. 

 

“At least I’m not the one being labeled as the ‘womanizer’ of the band,” as soon as those words came out from Niall’s mouth, he felt like he wanted to slap himself. Harry never liked to be labeled as that and Niall fucking knew that. But Harry was making him angry with all those stupid accusations and part of him was angry that Harry was flirting with Taylor all night. 

 

“Well, at least I’m not a slut like you!” Harry spat back and for a moment there was a shock that came through his mind as he registered on what he said. _Shit._ ‘Womaniser’ was bad but Harry knew that _‘slut’_ was too much. Too harsh. Especially on Niall as he can see Niall’s face crumbled in front of his eyes and before he could say anything, Niall turned around and dashed out of the room. 

 

** 

 

Niall didn’t know how long had he spent on the rooftop, angry at himself for crying over Harry’s word. _Slut._ Was that what Harry really thought about him? He loved being around people, boys and girls. But he sometimes despised on how everyone else saw it as a slut’s action. Liam once told him that he was being ridiculous and Louis and Zayn told him to ignore the haters. Harry pulled him into a kiss instead and told Niall that he was the most amazing and carefree person that he ever met and nothing else mattered. And of course, Niall believed it. But when the word came out from Harry’s mouth, Niall felt betrayed. Ashamed. Angry. But most importantly, he felt _cheap._

 

Niall didn’t realize that he was finally walking back to his hotel floor, only to end up knocking on Zayn’s door. 

 

“Ni, what’s up?” Zayn asked as his voice was thick with sleep and he frowned at Niall when he saw the younger boy in front of him. 

 

Niall felt guilty for waking Zayn up but he had nowhere else to go. Louis and Liam had their girlfriends over and going back to his room with Harry was not even an option at that moment. 

 

“Can I crash here tonight?” Niall asked and Zayn nodded without hesitating, leading Niall inside and locked the door. From Niall’s voice and his red rimmed eyes, Zayn knew Niall had been crying. 

 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Zayn asked as they were both finally lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Just peachy.” Niall answered simply. There was no use to lie to Zayn. That boy could be a lie detector for real if he was given a chance. 

 

Zayn turned around and looked at the younger boy besides him. “Want to talk about it? Is it about Hazza?” 

 

Niall shrugged. “Nothing to talk about.” He replied and rolled to his side, leaving Zayn with his back. 

 

Zayn sighed softly before patting on Niall’s shoulder briefly. He knew it was a sign that Niall did not want to talk to him about what had bothered the younger lad. “Night, Nialler.” 

 

** 

 

A week. 

 

It had been a week and none of them knew what had happened to Niall and Harry. The day after Niall crashed in Zayn’s hotel room, they were all went back to London. Niall and Harry hadn’t even had an eye contact with each other and to be honest, it freaked the three other boys. They knew about Harry and Niall, and they also knew that both of them cannot be apart from each other when they started dating. But as they looked at both boys in front of them, they can’t figure out what had happened that made Niall and Harry miserable. Louis had been trying with Harry but the curly-haired boy didn’t want to say anything to him, leaving Louis frustrated. Liam tried the same with Niall only to get a shrug as a response and Zayn was done with both of them. 

 

As they sat in the studio, trying to figure out about their next album, Harry and Niall started their bickering. And that was the first time that they had addressed each other, albeit it was more like bickering rather than talking, at least they talked, right? 

 

Liam stared up at the scene in front of him in bemusement. “No, it’s not right for the song. Just play the other chords.” Harry said as Niall strumming with his guitar. 

 

“No, it’s right, okay. It sounds good to me.” Niall replied. 

 

“Can’t you just listen to me for once?!” Harry raised his voice slightly at Niall. 

 

“Well, I don’t think I can. What are you going to do about it?” Niall challenged as Liam’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at the exchange. Niall might be brutally honest sometimes, but he was never rude to his friends, let alone his boyfriend. 

 

An awkward silence filled the studio room and it was Zayn who finally snapped. “That’s it! You two!” Zayn said as he pointed his finger to Harry and Niall. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you two but you guys better sort it out now before me, Louis or Liam sort it out for you guys. And trust me, we left no mercy.” Zayn said sternly. Harry and Niall both looked at Zayn with wide eyes as they were just realized that they were not alone in the room. 

 

“I have nothing to say.” Niall said as he shrugged without a care. 

 

“Bullshit.” Harry mumbled and Niall’s head perks immediately. 

 

“Pardon me?” 

 

“I said..” Harry started to speak as he stared back at Niall. “Bullshit. It’s bullshit that you’ve got nothing to say. You always got something to say, right? I mean, you’re always chatting up with your crush, isn’t that right?” Harry said accusingly. 

 

“Are we going back to this again, Harry? As far as I’m concerned, I explained to you but you chose not listen!” Niall started to argue as he can felt his heart raced faster because he was so mad. He was so mad that Harry didn’t believe him. 

 

“Oh, I watched also, Niall. I wasn’t only listening.” Harry snarled. 

 

“Oh really? I thought you didn’t even have the time to watch me as you keep peering at her boobs, didn’t you?” Well, two could play the games as Niall snarled back. 

 

“Guys…” Liam started to interrupt as Zayn’s first attempt to resolve the problem seemed to fail. Part of him didn’t really know what the real problem with Harry and Niall was. When he looked over at Louis and Zayn, the other two also had a blank look across their faces. That was until Harry started to speak again. 

 

“Well, at least I didn’t throw myself around, kissing random people.” 

 

“Katy is not random people! She’s one of my friends!” 

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh._ Liam, Louis and Zayn looked at each other before they smirked as they realized what was bothering Niall and Harry’s relationship. No wonder they had been bitter after VMA’s night. 

 

“Guys. Shut up for a moment!” Louis intervened, leaving Niall and Harry stunned once again. 

 

“See, I think. Well, not just me. Liam and Zayn also think that you guys are jealous with each other’s action during VMA’s night?“ Louis piped in as Harry looked shocked and Niall had his mouth opened. If only the situation between those two was not so tense, Louis might burst out laughing at their reaction. 

 

“I’m not jealous!” Both Niall and Harry answered simultaneously and that was when Louis started to crackle up. Yes, those two were definitely had some jealousy issue to be sort out. Liam and Zayn started to laugh as well and Harry suddenly snapped. 

 

“Niall called me a womanizer!” Harry said and the other three stopped laughing. Louis glared at Niall as he started to speak. “Is that true, Nialler?” Louis loved all his bandmates, but Harry was like his brother, and if Harry was unhappy, Louis was unhappy as well. Period. 

 

“I didn’t mean to, okay! He kept accusing me with all those girls but he himself keep flirting around and I was mad and I snapped, okay?” Niall explained. 

 

“It doesn’t give you right to label him with that, Niall. You know that was all in the past. You know he doesn’t like it. How do you feel if your boyfriend speaks horribly about you like that?” Louis said. 

 

Niall shook his head tiredly. He never won with Louis. In fact, as Liam and Zayn were looking at him with disappointed looks on their face, Niall felt like he had lost a battle. Niall lift his eyes to meet Harry’s and for once, he felt defeated. He missed those green eyes. He missed those dimples. But he was hurt. 

 

“How do you feel if your boyfriend, your own boyfriend, called you a slut?” Niall asked as he was answering to Louis but his eyes never left Harry’s. 

 

“What?!! What the hell, Hazza?!!” Zayn’s voice boomed through and Harry flinched a little. He knew how much Zayn was protective over Niall. 

 

Louis shook his head and started to stand up, grabbing Liam and Zayn with him as he ushered two other boys to the door before they did something stupid. Something stupid such as punching Harry for ever calling Niall a slut. 

 

“Look. I’m not siding with anybody in this okay? You both made mistakes. Now fix it. We’ll be back in 10 and I want to see you guys being a lovey-dovey couple as usual, okay? Just…talk.” Louis said before he went out of the studio, leaving Niall and Harry alone. 

 

** 

 

Harry started to clear his throat after few minutes of silence as Niall seemed to look at anywhere but him. He was only starting to speak when suddenly he heard Niall’s soft voice. 

 

“I miss you.” It was so quiet and unlike Niall and Harry felt his heart swelled with joy as he heard the sincerity in Niall’s voice. Slowly, he made his way closer to Niall and put his fingers under Niall’s chin and lifted up the Irish boy’s face. 

 

“I miss you too. And I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to. I was overreacted. I was just jealous. I’m sorry.” Harry apologized sincerely and waited for Niall’s response. He didn’t have to wait long as Niall threw his body on him, making them stumbled back and laid on the couch. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Niall as the blonde lad buried his face into Harry’s shoulder, looking for a sense of familiarity and comfort. 

 

“I’m sorry too, Hazza. Forgive me?” Niall pleaded as he tilted his head to look at Harry. Harry smiled widely and nodded. “Always.”

 

Niall smiled back and he leaned in closer to Harry and put his lips on Harry’s. Harry started to kiss back as his hands made their way into Niall’s shirt, stroking his boyfriend’s soft skin. Niall moaned slightly as Harry started to play with his nipples and Harry felt himself became hard when Niall kissed his neck and earlobes. He missed being this close to Niall. “Ni…” Harry trailed off before he was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the door. Niall’s eyes went wide and Harry tugged Niall’s shirt so that Niall can’t pull away from his body. 

 

“Oi! I told you guys to fix it as in talk about it! Not _moan_ about it!” Louis groaned as stood by the door, watching his two bandmates on the couch and moaning each other’s name. 

 

“Shut up, Lou. Stop being jealous.” Harry said and Niall chuckled before both of them started to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story in this site. I'm bad at English, really, so forgive me if I have some mistakes in my writing. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
